Challenges
by livesonwisteria
Summary: All of my one shot challenges are now going here!
1. Ginny and Romilda

_A/N: Random Characters Challenge – I got Ginny and Romilda._

_A moment in the common room._

It was the day after Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter had gotten together, and Romilda was sitting in the common room not happy at all. Why? Just why.

What had Ginny Weasley ever done to deserve Harry Potter, when he was rightfully hers. It made her blood boil just thinking about the crimson haired slut, she had been with two or three boys already this year, she had her pick of boys, so why did she have to pick the one that Romilda herself so desired?

It seemed as though Romilda never got anything she desired, her life was doomed to be one of no importance. Destined to be just an unnoticeable thread of beige among everyone else's bright greens and deep reds.

A sound reverberated through the silent common room, making Romilda look up. Biting back a scream of rage, she saw Ginny Weasley entering the common room, her bright eyes sparkling and full of joy, the girl was positively glowing.

"What do _you_ want?" hissed Romilda, her voice full of malice and venom.

Ginny was momentarily shocked, why was Romilda so catty today? Couldn't she just come down to the common room without incident? That was before she remembered just how much Romilda desired Harry, and her view on what had happened last night. Maybe she might try a different approach to this, after all just ignoring a problem never made it go away.

Walking over, she took a seat on the sofa, much to Romilda's chargrin. Much to Romilda's shock was the gentle smile that Ginny offered her.

"W-what?" asked Romilda, not an idea about what Ginny planned on doing.

"Romilda, whats wrong?" asked Ginny, even though she knew perfectly well what was wrong.

"You know whats wrong!" hissed Romilda.

"Harry?"

"Yes," she exclaimed, wondering if there was an actual reason Ginny was doing this.

"Look, there must be someone else you like other than Harry. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm with Harry now. I never thought I would be either. I never meant to hurt you by being with Harry, you should know that, we've been roommates for years and I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. It just happened. You might want to try being friends with someone before making them your boyfriend anyway, that's something I've learnt,"

"Hmm," muttered Romilda. Even if she hated to say it, Ginny was right and she didn't want to lose a friendship. "Well, I have always thought Dean was quite nice."

"Oh, no Rom'," exclaimed Ginny, playfully punching her friend in the shoulder. "Not another one of my boyfriends!"


	2. I'll Never See You Again

A/N: Written for the Never Challenge.

Narcissa Black, later Malfoy, had steadfast beliefs that had been installed in her since birth. Cracks started appearing in these beliefs at certain times, though, mostly because of her two sisters. Bellatrix Black; later Lestrange, vixen of Slytherin, Death Eater and insane murderer. Andromeda Black; later Tonks, Slytherin genius, crusader for equality, member of the Order of the Phoenix and an utter blood traitor.

_Two incidents, entirely separate, although she couldn't help but see the similarity between them. One where she was wrong. One where she was right. One where the outcome was in her favour. One where… she didn't really know what to make of the outcome._

**I.**

**Black Manor, c.1972. Summer before Andromeda's 7****th**** year and Narcissa's 6****th**** year.**

Narcissa couldn't believe it; she'd suspected for a while, but really, how could Andromeda actually do this?

It seemed she was no longer her elegant, aristocratic sister, but instead just another blood traitor following in Sirius's footsteps. Even worse than Sirius really. All Sirius had done was run away from home after associating with mudbloods; Andromeda's sins were much more deadly. She was in for it now. No denying or pleading would ever do any good. Permanently tainted in her friends and families eyes.

For, Andromeda was _engaged_ to a mudblood. Unfortunately, Narcissa had seen the evidence with her own eyes.

Two pieces of evidence. Each as deadly as the other. First, a few weeks ago when school was still in progress, she had noted Andromeda and her mudblood boyfriend sitting under the big tree on the grounds. Apparently doing Charms homework, they weren't getting much work done, indeed, they were all over each other. Of course, Narcissa did what was befitting of a Black and a Slytherin, immediately dragging her away to a private place to confront her. Amazingly, Narcissa chose to believe Andromeda and make nothing more of it when she said it was just a dare. She told Andromeda that even if it was just a dare, she shouldn't be doing it. It was her duty as a Black sister, they looked out for each other. Why she had let Andromeda just get away with it, she didn't know, but she always had been her favourite sister. Bellatrix leaving school definitely had made them both a bit more rebellious.

The second piece of evidence. Well, that was when the secret really got out, when it showed how un-Slytherin Andromeda could be at times, how stupid and love sick she could be at times. In the middle of Diagon Alley just yesterday, she seen Andromeda and the mudblood snogging in a window seat of Fortescue's. She wasn't alone either, many other people would have seen. After debating what to do, she realised there was nothing _to_ do. Realizing that Lindsay Crabbe would definitely bring it up at the dinner party, she left it alone, not having the guts to inform Bellatrix.

The dinner party came. So did the inevitable confession. Andromeda went quietly.

After Lindsay Crabbe announced the latest scandal to hit the pureblood headlines, people were of course shocked. The face of Andromeda's mother, however, remained expressionless, cold as stone.

"Get out," she simply said.

"Okay," replied Andromeda even more simply, much to the shock of all the blood supremacists around her. This girl was giving everything up for a mudblood? Centuries of in breeding clearly had some ill effects.

Once the meal was over, Narcissa slipped away. Blood traitor or not, she was her sister and she decided to see her one last time before she was lost to her forever. Approaching the door of what soon wouldn't be Andromeda's room, she considering knocking then decided not to, walking straight in. A steely silence filled the room, neither sister making the first move.

Narcissa simply said what she was thinking – "I'll never see you again,"

"I know," replied Andromeda, wiping away the single tear that fell down her face before mounting her cleansweep and flying away out of the open window.

**Post Battle of Hogwarts, The Leaky Cauldron. **

It seemed both Narcissa and Andromeda had been wrong. They would be seeing each other again, and it was Andromeda who made the first move, as would be expected.

"I got your letter," said Narcissa, as she sat down next to her sister.

"Good," said Andromeda. Twenty years of being apart, and that was all she could say?

They sat in a rather uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, a very tense one with emotions running high. Andromeda could see that Narcissa was going to crack first, and she did.

Unable to hold in the river of tears any longer, something inside her burst, and Narcissa started sobbing uncontrollably, forgetting where she was and that this would probably make tomorrows paper.

"I was wrong," tearfully admitted Narcissa, wiping her tears away as she continued. "In more ways than one really, I mean, remember when I said I would never see you again? I was obviously wrong on that one."

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong, 'Cissy. I've missed my baby sister. It's my older sister I haven't missed. Bellatrix is dead to me, and has been ever since before the dark lord's first defeat. How she hasn't come after me, I really don't know."

"Do you really think I would have let you go without protection wards?" asked Narcissa, giggling, her Slytherin side definitely showing. "It's my duty as a Black sister to look out for you, and I hope you haven't forgotten that."

**Malfoy Manor, 2****nd**** May 1998.**

It was the day of the final battle, and Narcissa couldn't help the dreadful feelings of guilt and nausea that always came over her whenever she was required to make an appearance at the Dark Lord's many revels and battles. Thankfully, this wasn't too often, but today was big, they were taking Hogwarts and it was said by many to be the final battle.

Also, unknown to all, it was to be what decided Narcissa's life. No one would want to live in a world where Voldemort ruled supreme, least of all someone who was disgraced and married to his number one follower. It would never be a good life.

Bellatrix walked through, nearly in full Death Eater robes, definitely in the mood for revels, as she wore the same manic look she normally did when she was about to go on a killing spree. At that one moment, it seemed more like Voldemort might succeed than ever.

"I'll never see you again," blurted out Narcissa without thinking, and then mentally slapped herself. This plan was supposed to be a secret, no one could know.

"What?" said Bellatrix, clearly confused. "Don't be ridiculous 'Cissy, you'll be fine. Must you always be so strange before battle? What's wrong anyway?"

Narcissa knew she had to think fast. "Well," she said, willing some fake tears. "I'm just worried that you or Lucius might not survive."

Bellatrix laughed. "Don't worry about it, no one can match me or Lucius,"

Narcissa was definitely a true Slytherin today.

_As it turned out later, she had been right, just not in the way she had expected. Two separate incidents. Two separate outcomes. Two sisters. One strayed, but reunited. One stayed, but murdered…_


	3. Meet My Boyfriend

It seemed like an ordinary day in the Potter household, or as ordinary as it could be for the saviour of the wizarding world, his wife and children.

Everyone rose at various times throughout the morning, Harry being the early riser that he always had been, and Ginny waking up a few minutes after him, the disturbance waking her up. She always had been a light sleeper. The boys woke up later, taking full advantage of the fact that it was the holidays and they no longer had to get up for lessons. Lily was a different story though.

Albus and James were stumbling downstairs an hour or so after their parents had been ready, came downstairs and made breakfast. Ginny and Harry both currently were reading the papers, each had a steaming cup of tea in hand.

"Any idea when Lily's getting up?" asked Ginny, knowing her daughter got up anytime from sunrise till past 2pm.

"Who knows?" shrugged James, grabbing a bacon sandwich. Taking a bite, he grimaced; it was cold.

"Maybe if you came down at a normal hour, you wouldn't always have to get warming charms put on your breakfast," pointed out Harry, applying a warming charm to the food.

"Maybe," said James, with just a bit of sarcasm.

"Lily probably wants to sleep anyway, I remember my third year, it seems like they gave you more work than OWL year," decided Albus.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing more. Just as well, because the conversation stopped there when the door burst open and all attention turned there.

A rain drenched Lily stood, mascara streaked down her face. Beside her was someone that Harry recognised as Albus' friend, Scorpius Malfoy, the spitting image of his father.

"Dad, meet my boyfriend," said Lily. Amazingly, she kept a totally straight face.

"What?" gasped all four people in the room.

Ginny was of course the one to regain her composure, saying "Well, come in then,"

They did so, and were of course questioned, the main one being why they had chosen that particular moment to tell them.

"You're my best friend and you're my sister," said Albus, pointed to Scorpius and Lily in turn. "How didn't I know about this?"

"Well, that is the definition of secret relationship, Al. Well, there was a reason for keeping it secret as well," replied Scorpius.

"So, why did you think you can go and date my best friend?" asked Albus, looking slightly angry for some reason. Oh, dear.

Lily let out a breath, she didn't look happy. "I will date who I want to date, thank you very much,"

Harry didn't look very happy. "But why, Lily. Why Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son? Why keep it secret? Why is here?" asked Harry.

"Don't talk about him as if he isn't here," snapped Lily, her tone softening as she said – "and the reason, Dad , I'm in love. He's here because we told his father, and he kicked him out."

"Sorry," said Harry, gruffly.

"Aww," said Ginny, going over to Scorpius and hugging him. "Don't worry you'll soon be part of the family, I haven't got _any_ problem with you living here."

"I wonder what Uncle Ron will think?" mused James, his impish grin ever present.


	4. White

A/N: Written for the Feelings Challenge.

You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Even if that was a muggle quotation, Narcissa steadfastly agreed with it. While many people would simply look straight at Lucius and see only the death eater robes, and, the cold hard sneer, you had to look through the mask of indifference her husband always wore to truly read the book.

There was a reason she thought that, and it was true. The real Lucius was so much more than a death eater and murderer. He was many things – her husband, her lover, her soulmate. Underneath it all, he truly was a wonderful person.

One their wedding day, many people had been shocked to find that when the bonding ceremony was completed, a bright white light emitted from their wands. Gasps rang round the room, Narcissa and Lucius both looked shocked. _For white light was the sign of a soulmate, and indeed a soul bond._

As she lay in bed, not quite able to get to sleep on her wedding night, she stared at Lucius, quite utterly in love. Taking in his white hair and pale skin, and thinking of the white light they had both produced, she decided that _white was the colour of her love._


	5. By Any Other Name

_A/N: Written for the Whats in a name challenge. _

What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet."

Romeo and Juliet.

I.

Molly Weasley. _Sea of Bitterness._

Nothing ever turned out as she wanted to, everyone else would get their way, but never her. It might seem childish to be saying things like that at her age, but it was perfectly true, and it needed to be said. It had been that way ever since her childhood and continued on until now, when her own children were growing up. When she was a child, she had hoped and wished for the perfect family – a rich husband who was respected and had a good job at the ministry, two or three children who grew up to be successful themselves and marry respectable people. It seemed it was not to be, although she had tried to make the best of it, she was now drowning in a sea of bitterness.

II.

George Weasley. _Farmer._

A farmer, George thought to himself with contempt. Damn Hermione, if she hadn't been there spouting off random, useless knowledge as she always did, he wouldn't have found out his name meant farmer. He never had liked her. For some reason, he found that piece of news an utter insult. What's more, he just knew that Fred's name was bound to mean something important…

III.

Charlie Weasley. _Free Man._

Charlie always had been a free man, not tied down to anything, just going with the flow. Just riding the rollercoaster of life with the least resistance possible. Ever since he was little he had wanted to work, so he did. A simple life was what he lead, even if his mother didn't like it, it worked for him. Sometimes, that's all that really matters…


End file.
